Cutting in the park
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: What do you do when your world comes crashing down? Refurbished


Disclaimer: Bah, ownership. Who needs it. * Glances around* I DO!!! WAHHHHH! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I cut myself. 

I never thought I would be saying this out loud, not even to my closest friends, let alone my enemy. But here I am, pouring my heart out to Evan Daniels. Not that I wanted to. It was by pure accident that we ended up in the same place at the same time. 

He was trying to forget his homework. I was trying to forget I was alive. Kinda hard to do when your walking around the Bayville park. So many people are happy, and yet I am so alone, so depressed. So I go to the duck pond and sit for hours, just absently cutting designs in my wrists. 

Sometimes, if it's been a really hard day, I cut my inner thigh. 

I know, it's bad, it's gross, it's dangerous. But what in this world isn't? Tell me that. I'm a mutant with zero family love. Well, Wanda had loved me once. But I ruined that. I have a way of wrecking peoples lives. Mothers, Wanda's, Magneto's, Mystique's, the rest of the Brotherhood. I can't help it, it's like I'm an angel of despair. 

Today was just like every other day. I was fed up with pretending. I felt my heart blacken, and my head lighten. So I came to the park. I use to love the park, when Wanda and I were seven. I went to my favorite spot, by the duck pond, and pull out my glass. I swiftly pull it across my arm, watching in mock amusement as the blood oozes out of the wound. I was watching in amazement as my arm became covered in small cuts. 

" What are you doing?!" a voice exclaimed. I spun around and a skate board appears at my feet. " What do you want, Daniels?" I asked, trying to hide my arm. Evan grabbed it, and held it in front of my eyes. " What the fuck are you doing, Maximoff? Are you TRYING to kill yourself?" he asked angrily. 

I shrugged and torn my arm from his grip. " What if I was?" I ask. Evan glared at me. " Then I'd have to take you to the professor. Do you know what cutting yourself does to your body?" Why is he talking to me? I want him to just go away. " Yeah I know what it does. I was hoping it would kill me some day, kill my body and mind. My heart's been dead for a while. And why do you even care, Daniels?" 

He looks at me like I sprouted another head. " Pietro, don't you think that someone would miss you if you died?" he asks. Some how, I doubt anyone would miss me. In my mind, I can imagine them all dancing and having a party. " No, not really." I state, wrapping my arms around myself. 

He looks at me, and I know he must think I'm insane. If not insane, then just.outta it. I don't know, kinda in the middle of not being all there and being far from the living. That doesn't make much sense, but what does? I look over at him as he sits down next to me. " You know, I'd miss you, Pietro." He states, looking into the pond. 

Wow, Evan Daniels would miss me. That's a big thing. " No you wouldn't. You would have one less Brotherhood boy to deal with." I say, looking on the ground for a rock. Evan sighs. " No, that's not true. I only acted that way because…because I liked you. Like liked, you know. Was in love." 

I look at him. Did he just say what I thought he said? I mean, I've been fantasizing about Evan since hell, grade seven. But I always figured he was straighter than a ruler. Guess not. " So you'd miss me. No one else would." I say, picking up a nice flat rock. " Sure they would. Todd would defiantly miss you. He thinks of you as a older brother. " I skip the rock across the lake. " No, he thinks of me as Wanda's brother now. Lance hates me, always has. Tabitha well…she thinks I'm weird. Freddy doesn't even notice me. And Wanda…well, no matter what she says, I know she STILL hates me. I'm an awful brother, face it. And I could never live up to Magneto's expectations, althought I hate him so much. I'm just not up to standards." 

He looks at me, sorrow in his eyes. I never really noticed how deep those eyes are, actually. " You know, I never understood something about you. Your all talk, you know that Pietro? All talk and no action whatsoever. I mean, You kept saying how much you would beat me, but you never did. You always told me I had to try harder, I would do it when we were younger. And you told me I was more than a best friend to you awhile ago. Did all that change? You never where one to do stuff. All talk and no play makes Pietro a very unhappy boy, though, you use to tell us. Well, look at this! And un happy boy, just begging to be loved." 

I look at him. Sure, I like him. A lot. He meant almost more to me than Wanda did. But what am I suppose to do? Wait, I forgot. He's the one who just confessed he loved me. I look at him, and he smiles slightly at the new brightness I'm pretty sure has gotten into my eyes. The old mischievous spark I always had with Evan. I lean forward and capture his lips with mine, and we just sit, kissing. 

I pull away, gasping for breath. "Think we can deal with this?" He asks, holding out his hand. I take it and smile. " I do believe THAT is a challenge I'm willing to take. " I say, pulling him in for another kiss. 

 Look! A review button! Hit it! Go on and flame me too. I live in Canada, and them there flames are great fuel for my fire. Got to keep this big ole igloo warm somehow! ^^ I have something to tell you. GO READ TOGETHER. It's a GREAT story for slash X-men evo lovers ^^


End file.
